Hiding on All Hallow's
by drgemini86
Summary: Set in season 10. It's Halloween and everyone's trick or treating on base. In hiding from their teammates, Sam and Daniel reflect on times past and get more than they bargained for. SamDaniel, CamVala


**Hiding on All Hallow's, by DrGemini86**

_**Summary: **__Set in season 10____It's Halloween, and everyone's trick or treating on base. In hiding from their team-mates, Sam and Daniel reflect on times past and get more than they bargained for._

_**Pairings: **__SamDaniel, CamVala_

_**Rating: **__K+_

_**Categories: **__Humour, Romance_

_**A/N: **__A day late, but I didn't get my backside in gear in time. lol. Hope y'all enjoy it… and of course, if the very mention of SamDaniel has you reaching for your smelling salts or the sick bucket, don't read this… but if you do, don't waste a review to tell me that you don't like the 'ship – I don't care._

--------------------

Daniel quickly jogged along the corridors from his office, his eyes everywhere. On sighting Cam and Vala, their combat fatigues decorated with little pumpkin badges, the two SG-1 team-mates holding colourful bags of sweets, the Archaeologist leapt out of sight into an alcove. He grimaced silently in pain as he felt a fire hose reel digging into his back but his desire to not be detected took priority over his discomfort, and he waited for them to move on.

Cam remarked as he looked in his bag, "Aw, I only got some apples from Doctor Lee… what did he give you?"

Vala grimaced and replied as they paused in the a corridor, "I got a Satsuma… I get the feeling that the good Doctor doesn't like fruit… although why he has the impression that we do is an interesting concept."

"He has a sweet tooth… all those sweets we told him to get, he's keeping for himself. No wonder the boy gets out of breath going down the corridor."

"I did get some Reeses' Pieces from Sergeant Harriman… and some Twinkies from Colonel Pearce… oh, and some sugar-free candy from Doctor Lam."

Cam, looking surprised and disappointed, said, "Aw, no! Reeses' Pieces! I love them!"

Vala remarked with a wink as a hidden Daniel inwardly debated whether to jump out and scare them into running away, "Maybe you'll get some later."

Cam looked at her in his intense way and remarked, "Vala Mal Doran, you wouldn't be hitting on me now, would you?"

Vala, feigning innocence, retorted, "Cameron, I'm not physically assaulting you."

Cam rolled his eyes and was about to say something when he said instead, "Never mind… I'm sure Jackson will tell you what it means… So, where to next?"

"Well, seeing as Samantha's door is locked and Daniel's in hiding… we could try Colonel Ferretti but we'll have to hurry… we could get beaten by Teal'c and those delightful Marines of SG-3. If we don't get to the Colonel first, we won't get as many lovely candies."

"I like the way you think… A'right, let's roll."

Breathing a sigh of relief as he worked out that they must have turned a corner judging by their speed, time, and distance to the nearest corner, he slinked out, rubbing his lower back to soothe the sore spot that he was sure would turn into a bruise, and quickly made his way to Sam's.

--------------------

Sam, meanwhile, her door locked, had managed to get a lot of work done, much to her satisfaction, yet she felt lonely. She had wanted to go to see Daniel, the only other member of SG-1 _not _participating in Cam's base-wide Trick or Treat festivities, but she couldn't run the risk of running into the rest of her team-mates, SG-3, SG-4, SG-6, SG-10, and SG-17, and having to hand over the candy that she had bought in a moment of weakness.

Just as she considered stealing a phase-shifting device so she could leave her lab, there was knock on the door, and she was about to tell whoever it was that she was working when she heard Daniel's voice call quietly, "Sam. It's me."

Smiling in relief, she quickly unlocked the door, checking both ways as she ushered him in, and she asked, "How many times?"

"I ended up having to give my cookies to Reynolds' men and then I hid. How are you holding up?"

She replied as she took a seat, him too, "Groban knocked on my door a half hour ago… God, the whole base has gone mad – even General Landry's got a pile of candy in his office…"

Surprised, his gaze shifted to the centre of her lab table where a heap of candy sat, and he asked, "Why did you even buy it?"

She rolled her eyes and replied, "Cam took me shopping. He insisted that I should be part of the fun…"

She sighed and said, glancing at him as she reached for a packet of fizzy sweets, silently gesturing for him to take his pick, "Do you remember when we used to take Cassie trick or treating?"

As his fingers negotiated with a packet of gummibears, he replied with a nostalgic smile, "She was so insistent on doing everything that other American kids did… I can't believe she's in UCLA now…"

"Yeah."

"Janet making us dress like characters from the Matrix was a lot of fun..."

She snorted with laughter as she sucked on a sweet, remarking, "Fun? You grumbled right the way through. I think you made a cute Neo though."

He blushed, and she continued, "I didn't want to dye my hair so I looked _nothing_ like Trinity… but Teal'c looked just like Morpheus… with a hat."

Frowning slightly, he asked as he mused over a gummibear, "Who did Jack go as that year?"

Smiling, she replied, "The General was pissed at us not going Star Wars because he wanted Teal'c to be Chewbacca, so he went as Darth Vader. He had a little voice synthesiser. Cassie had nightmares for weeks…"

He smiled too, saying, "He looked funny as Captain Kirk the year after… and you threatened to surgically castrate him if he made you go as Uhura."

She laughed, and said with a shrug, "He was asking for it. He was only being cheeky about the short dress I would have had to wear."

He tried hard not to blush when his thoughts strayed into dangerous territory as he reached for a packet of M & M's, and he said, "He used so much hair gel that it took ages to wash out afterwards."

They snickered and she asked, "Did you ever go trick or treating when you were little?"

Resting his face on his open palm, his elbow resting on the worktop, he replied with a distant expression, "I remember when I was twelve and living in San Diego, the family I was living with at the time regularly dressed up on Halloween. The Halloween I was with them for, we all went as the Brady Bunch."

She laughed and remarked, amused, "Don't tell me you went as Marcia?!"

He rolled his eyes and retorted, his cheeks reddening ever so slightly, "No! I went as the Brady cousin seeing as my foster brothers were the Brady boys."

She gazed at him sympathetically for a moment as she thought of the hard life that he had had, and he asked, turning to look at her, "What about you?"

"What… oh, yeah. We had some good Halloweens. When Dad was stationed in Virginia in 1973, I dressed up as Cinderella, and Mark was the Boogeyman."

He laughed and remarked, "I can't imagine you as Cinderella…"

He stammered as she looked at him in amusement, "I-I-I mean, all d-dressed up like that."

She chuckled and said, "I was into that kind of thing when I was little although I regularly got into fights. Mom used to go on about how I had to behave like a lady instead of a hooligan."

He raised his eyebrows at her in amusement, remarking, "Hooligan?"

She blushed a little, replying, "I was a little tom-boy… minus the Cinderella thing."

--------------------

A couple of hours later as they both grew more than a little stir-crazy, most of the sweets gone, Daniel leaned his head back in his seat, his eyes closed, and Sam smiled as she watched him. Despite everything that had happened over the past decade, how they had all changed, including him, he was still the same man.

He opened his eyes and, catching her looking at him, asked as he turned to face her, "Sam?"

She shook her head slightly, still smiling as she said, "Just thinking about how you've changed… how we've all changed this past decade."

"Oh yeah, I still can't believe we've been doing this for ten years."

She raised an eyebrow at him, inwardly feeling sad as she thought back to his year away, and he said, bobbing his head a little as he looked at his feet, "Yes… nine years for me."

He looked up at her and asked, "Have we really changed that much?"

She shrugged and replied, "You and Teal'c have changed the most noticeably. Teal'c's got hair… he's got a better understanding of Earth conventions, and he's a lot more open than he used to be. As for you, you have gone from being a shy but determined man with little to no combat or firearms experience, to a more confident and experienced man who thinks tactically. You're still you – you do things that you think are right as opposed to what Cam thinks is right, but I've noticed that you have changed quite a bit in these past two years."

He nodded solemnly and said gently, "I know… I've felt it too. I feel as though I've lost a part of myself, like I'm compromising on my principles because I don't want the Ori to get as big a foothold as the Goa'uld used to have on the galaxy. I find myself doing things that I would never have dreamed of doing before…"

She rested both her elbows on the worktop as she mused, her hands behind her neck as she said, gazing at him, "You just did what you have to do, you've changed to suit the circumstances that we're in."

He returned her gaze and said after a pause, "You've changed too. You're a lot more confident than you used to be although you don't get nearly as much recognition as you did when Jack was around. I miss him."

Smiling distantly, she replied, "Me too."

He asked, surprised, "You don't see him?"

Frowning in confusion and disbelief, she asked, "See him what?"

He blushed and said, gesturing with a hand, "You know… Oh, never mind. It's nothing to do with me."

She rolled her eyes and said, bemused, "_Daniel_, there isn't anything going on between me and the General, and there never will be… we're just too different and the fact that neither of us has resigned our commission to be with the other says something. It would never have worked, and I'm glad. Why do you think I've been more confident? When I realised that, it freed me."

Surprised, he remarked, "Freed you?"

She nodded and gazed down at the worktop, saying quietly, "Yep, although, in my job, I don't really have time for romance. It's a shame but hey, some things are more important."

He shook his head and said, sad, "Sam… no, you'll find someone. You're beautiful, clever, kind and a good person…"

He blushed as she looked increasingly surprised, and she asked, straightening up, "You really think that of me?"

He nodded, still embarrassed, and she said, touching his hand, "You know what I think of you? You're the most wonderful, self-sacrificing man that I have ever met who would do anything for anyone within a heartbeat, not because you're weak but because you always strive to help anyone, regardless of whether you even know them or not, and regardless of the cost to you."

He blushed, whispering his thanks, and she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. When she straightened up, he looked at her and she noticed something in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. Surprised beyond measure, she asked,

"Daniel?"

He shook his head, closing his eyes briefly as he turned away from her, scared, and she smiled. She said his name and when he turned to her, she leaned over and, instead of kissing him on the cheek, she brushed her lips against his, intending to pull away when his arms came around her and he kissed her properly.

They parted, both of them dazed and she asked, her eyes wide in surprise and shock, "You… you feel the same way?"

He replied, fighting to get the words in the right sequence, "It depends on what you feel…"

Smiling, she quickly kissed him again and on backing away, she asked as he suddenly grinned, looking happier than she had ever seen him… ever, "Does that answer your question?"

"Oh yes!"

They kissed once again, the world slipping away from view around them. Just then, there was a knock at the door and Cam called,

"Sam! You're gonna have to open up eventually… we've done everywhere else!"

Vala remarked, "Unless you've eaten them all… or given them to Muscles."

After a minute or so of silence, the door handle jiggled, Cam whispering, "Vala… are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do! You're forgetting what I used to do on a regular basis – _this_ is nothing."

The door eventually opened and Vala popped her head in, opening her mouth to speak when her eyes widened in shock and she quickly shut the door. Outside, Cam asked, confused,

"Vala?"

She looked up at him and said, "Cameron… you know when I said 'no' because I didn't want to hurt Daniel? I don't think he's going to be hurt now… he and Samantha are, shall we say, lip-locked."

Cam looked at her in bemusement and remarked, pushing past her to go into the lab, "Vala, if Sam's not in there, just say so… there's no need to… Whoa, Nelly!"

As an embarrassed Sam and Daniel leapt apart, their cheeks flaming, Cam turned back to a now amused Vala, a really spooked expression on his face, and Daniel said, licking his lips nervously, "It isn't what it looks like!"

Sam, despite being embarrassed, snickered and remarked quietly, "Daniel, what else _could_ it have looked like?"

The Archaeologist glanced at her and stammered, before saying to a still stunned Cam, "I… I meant…"

Cam suddenly grinned, his arm around an equally ebullient Vala and said, "No need to make up excuses… just found it a big surprise… Congratulations you two."

Sam and Daniel exchanged a glance, and then they looked at the way Cam was holding Vala, Vala stroking the southern Colonel's hand, and Daniel said, pushing his glasses up, "I guess you deserve a _congratulations_ too…"

Cam and Vala grinned at each other, the latter saying, "Oh, we haven't had our first kiss yet."

Cam remarked, looking at the rest of his friends, "Speaking of kisses, you wouldn't, by chance, have any candy would you? I think T's whupping us."

Sam gestured to the relatively tiny heap of Reeses' Pieces, Hershey's Kisses, and Reeses' Peanut Butter Cups on her lab table and said, a touch embarrassed, "We saved them for you."

Daniel added, a little too quickly, "Yes… we left them for you."

Cam's eyes glazed over as he made his way to the table, saying, "Aw man, I love these things!"

As Vala rolled her eyes, Sam asked, glancing at Daniel, "Who won?"

Cam, his eyes shut as he savoured the taste of a Peanut Butter Cup, he replied in a mumble, gesturing dismissively, "Oh… T, I think… you should see his mask. Landry said that we weren't supposed to be wearing masks or anything other than our uniforms although he liked our badges… but who's gonna argue with 200 lb of Jaffa?"

He then looked at the two scientists and asked with a grin, "So… what you guys gonna do?"

Sam and Daniel exchanged another glance and held hands before returning their gaze back to their CO, and Sam said, "Oh, we've taken it slow for ten years."

Vala's eyes widened in surprise as Daniel blushed, and Cam almost leapt up and down as he said exuberantly, clapping his hands, "Oh-ho! Right, I'll take the hint… T's hanging out with Bra'tac later so it's just little ol' us."

Vala remarked with a wink, making them all embarrassed, "I wouldn't say _little,_ Cameron…"

--------------------

_lol, I just came up with that idea last night, and ok, I'll admit it's not one of my best, but our guys are having fun. Woo. Sorry for the lack of T-man, but he did get a couple of mentions. Hope y'all had a great Halloween!_


End file.
